Te Amo
by sailorgreywolf
Summary: A songfic to Rihanna's Te Amo. Emily is spending part of her summer in Mexico and she meets an intriguing Mexican girl. Emily knows Spanish, but there is one thing she can't understand. Fem!AmericaXFem!Mexico yuri


_A/N: This is my first attempt at a songfic, so I'm sorry if it fails. The song is Te amo by Rihanna, I highly recomend listening to it while you read_

* * *

><p>Emily was spending a month in Mexico as part of an exchange program for her school. She was with a group for the first part, and they had done tourist things. But now the guides had decided that the best emersion was for the girls to fend on their own in Mexico. Earlier that week Emily had met a beautiful Mexican girl named Maria who had been her guide for the week. Now it was Friday and Maria was determined to show Emily the Mexican night life.<p>

They were staying in a small beach town where everyone knew everyone, something that was strange to a girl born and raised in New York City. Emily's father had died when she was very young, leaving her with her prissy mother. Alice insisted that Emily always be a good girl and she was sick of it. When she came to Mexico she was determined to reinvent herself as something completely new. In Maria she saw the girl she could be if she wanted, Maria was free and happy.

Apparently Maria was an orphan who had been raised by her Aunt, who was from Spain. Maria had some sort of falling out with her Aunt and now she lived by herself in a small sea side apartment.

They were standing in the middle of a market together, surrounded by the bustle of people. Maria smiled brightly and dove right into the river of humanity, Emily hot on her tail. The people buffeted and bumped Emily; she lost her balance and started to fall. Soft brown arms caught her before she hit the ground. Emily looked up into Maria's soft brown eyes

_That's when I saw it in her eyes_

Maria giggled "You have to use your, how do you say it? Elbows". Maria's accent was thick and her English pronunciation was a bit off, but Emily understood her. Emily had told her to speak in Spanish, but after a few minutes of trying to keep up with Maria's fast Spanish Emily decided that English was just fine.

Maria helped her back to her feet and took off again. This time she grabbed Emily's hand to keep them from getting separated again. Emily blushed a little, even though she didn't know why.

_I hold her hand, I got no choice_

She pulled Emily into a small stuffy dress shop. Emily couldn't help but stare at the glorious dresses on the walls, they were stunning. There was everything anyone could possibly want and more. Maria smiled at Emily's stunned expression "This is my Abuela's shop; her work is pretty isn't it?" Emily nodded, unable to speak. A small woman with tightly braided grey hair came out from behind the counter and hugged Maria tightly, and then she turned to Emily and nodded approvingly.

Maria said something to her in very fast Spanish that Emily couldn't even try to understand. Maria's grandmother was ancient; her brown skin was wrinkled and sagged in areas. Her worn hands were scarred in places where it looked like pins had dug into her hands. Her whole shop smelled of homey spices and honey, mixed with the smell of freshly washed fabric. Emily sadly reflected that she didn't even know her own Grandmother, the closest thing she had was Alice's sister whom she fought with constantly.

As her Grandmother bustled back behind the counter, Maria turned back to Emily "What are you thinking?" This question was one that Maria liked to ask a lot, especially when Emily was being silent. Emily always tried to respond even if she wasn't thinking anything in particular, this time was no different "You are so lucky to have a family, especially someone so talented". Maria laughed "Don't you have a family, mi amigo, in that big city you come from? Nuevo York?"

Emily couldn't help but smile at Maria, the Mexican girl had this effect on her, no matter what they were talking about "My mom is always too busy for me. But my aunt is loads of fun. But sometimes I think all she is good at is making my mom mad and smoking more than humanly possible". Maria's smile didn't fade, it never did "Your tia sounds great". Emily faked a smile; she didn't like talking about her family. She changed the subject back to Maria's family again "How old is your grandmother?" Maria shrugged, a gesture she was quite fond of, "No sé, they say she was around when the Mayans were".

Emily laughed and Maria joined in. Maria's grandmother returned with two dresses draped over her arms. Maria took one from her grandmother and handed it to Emily "This one is for you". Emily gasped "No, I can't accept it", she tried to hand it back but Maria pushed it into her arms. "It's a gift, it was made for you". Emily looked the dress over; it was a lighter shade of indigo. Feathers decorated the bodice in a complicated pattern, accented by sequins.

Emily looked back up at Maria, who was holding a dress of her own "This is beautiful, but why do we need these?" Maria's sunny smile lit up her face again "We are going to a party tonight…not party, what is the word? A ball". Emily gasped again "We are? How can we possibly-". Maria winked "I have my ways, now get changed". Maria disappeared behind a curtain into a back room, leaving Emily alone in the front of the store.

Emily stripped out of her star spangled tube top and short shorts, but she left on her cowboy boots, she wouldn't feel right without them. She slipped on the dress, which fit perfectly. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't see the shy scrawny little girl who had left New York anymore. She had grown at least an inch taller and her chest was becoming more pronounced, even though it was already at least a D cup. The few days in the sun had gifted her with a soft brown tan and light highlights in her blonde hair. She smiled; for once she was sure she looked amazing.

Behind her she heard the curtain slide back. Maria stepped out, clad in a green dress that clung to her thin frame. Emily couldn't help but blush at the sight, she couldn't understand why though. Maria smiled "You look, what is the word? Oh yes, sexy". Emily blushed more, she was sure her whole face was burning red "You look amazing too". The sun had gone down while they had dressed, so that when they left they stepped into a dark street.

It wasn't far to the estate where the party was. The whole place was full of people, and lively violin music was in the air. Maria turned to Emily and said "Do you want to dance?" Emily glanced around the couple-filled dance floor "Don't we have to wait for a guy to ask us?" Maria smirked "No, come with me". She took Emily's hand again and led her out to the dance floor

_We danced underneath the candelabra_

A slower song started and the couples came together for a slow dance. Emily suddenly felt very uncomfortable "We can't dance to this". Maria smiled sweetly "Yes we can"; she took Emily's hands and put it on her hips. A strange tingling shot up Emily's arms at the contact. What was wrong with her lately? Then Maria started to move, taking Emily with her "Let I lead and we can dance". Emily let her steps match Maria's and the dance gained some grace.

_She takes the lead_

Maria leaned closer and put her hands on Emily's waist. Emily's heart leaped into her throat. She tried to swallow it and keep a cool head. But heat was clinging to her and she didn't know why. She could feel Maria's pulse through her skin and it matched with her own.

_Then she put her hand around my waist_

They danced slowly but with longing .Maria were much closer now, with each step she got closer. Emily felt Maria's smooth leg brush against her own. She could hear the soft swish as the hems of their dresses rubbed together. There was scarcely a centimeter between them. The soft lull of the violin filled the air, maddeningly slow and sweet

_Yes we can dance_

The music switched to a tango, but Maria didn't change the step. They slowed and then stopped. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, completely still surrounded by swaying couples. They were both breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes. Emily didn't dare say anything; she didn't want to ruin the moment. Maria broke the magic silence between them. She spoke in a whisper, her thick accent heavy on the Spanish she spoke.

_Te amo, Te amo she says to me_

Emily couldn't understand the phrase. She knew what it meant, but for some reason she couldn't remember. She wracked her brain trying to figure it out. But every time she almost figured it out, it slipped away

_Somebody tell me what she said_

Emily finally gave in and said "I don't understand". For the first time since she had met Maria, she wasn't smiling. Maria was strangely quiet; she said "I don't know how to say it in English". Emily was at a loss for what to do "Well…maybe you can show me what it means". Maria nodded and leaned in. She was forced to stand on her toes because Emily was a few inches taller. She pressed her lips against Emily's and whispered again "Te amo". Then Emily figured it out

_Don't it mean I love you?_

Emily's lips felt like they were on fire from the short kiss. It was the first time she had ever been kissed and it felt amazing. But this couldn't be right. She couldn't feel this way about another girl. Alice had always told her that homosexuality was wrong. Then why was her heart racing?

_I told her no_

Emily stepped back and said again "It can't be like this". She didn't really feel that way, but it was what she had been taught. She turned away from Maria, who looked like she was about to cry. The sight of her tears stabbed right through Emily's heart

_My soul is crying, without asking why_

Emily wanted to walk away, but she was blocked by the spinning dancers. She didn't want to cry in front of Maria, but she felt like her heart was ripped in two. She knew that if she turned around she would see Maria crying too

_She's begging me and asking why it's over _

Emily tried not to hear as Maria struggled to put her anguish into English. Emily choked back her own tears and said "It won't ever work between us". Maria grabbed her shoulders and turned Emily back so they were facing each other "I don't care, I- I-

_She cried Te amo_

She threw her arms around Emily and pressed their lips together again. This time Emily didn't push her away. She started kissing the Mexican girl back. She tasted delicious, like cinnamon. Emily could hear her own heart beat deafening in her ears. Heat danced over her body from her lips. It was like dancing in fire, hot and beautiful. She struggled to think, she knew she shouldn't be doing this. But it was what she wanted

_I understand that we all need love_

Maria pulled back and stared into Emily's half closed eyes. She hoped beyond hope that Emily felt the same about her. Emily looked at the beautiful Mexican and saw pain in her eyes. It hurt to know that she had caused that pain

_She's afraid to breathe_

Emily smiled; she wasn't going to fight this feeling. To hell with what Alice said, Alice wasn't here to stop her. This was exactly what Emily had always dreamed of, being able to be whoever she wanted to be. She loved Maria with all her heart and she wasn't going to let Alice's stupid rules stop her. She hugged Maria and whispered in her ear "To hell with this, I want to be with you"

_I'm not afraid to feel the love_

Maria smiled again, although her eyes were still wet. She took Emily's hand and led her through a gap in the dancers to the edge of the dance floor. Emily was hard pressed to keep up as Maria dragged her along. The back door of the estate opened onto the beach. Maria led the American girl out the door and onto the moonlit beach. She stopped to kick off her shoes, Emily did the same

_Pull me out on the beach_

Maria undid the back of her dress and let it fall off, revealing her body. She stood in the moonlight in just her bra and underwear. Emily noticed a band of Mayan-style tattoos wound around Maria's left bicep. Maria also had a large eagle tattooed on her right shoulder blade; it was the same Mayan style. Emily was jealous of how perfect Maria's body was, all her proportions were perfect. Emily felt awkward next to Maria, with her skinny legs and over large chest.

Emily didn't want to reveal anymore of her body, but Maria was looking at her expectantly. She shook her head "I don't want to". Maria walked over to her "No one is watching, it's just me and you". Her hands found the zipper on the back of Emily's dress, and unzipped it. Emily didn't resist as the dress fell away. Maria took her hands and led her away from where their clothes were and into the water.

The water was ink black in the moonlight and pleasantly cool around them. They went deeper and deeper into the water until it was up to their waists. They could hear the music from the party, but it seemed worlds away. Maria wrapped her arms around Emily and pulled her into another kiss.

_Danced in the water_

Emily felt liberated and unashamedly she kissed Maria back. They kissed more passionately, the water around them clinging to their hot bodies. Emily wrapped her arms around Maria's waist and pulled the Mexican girl closer. Maria wrapped one of her legs around Emily's hips, and then she added the other. Maria was much lighter than Emily expected her to be, and she held her up easily. Fire danced through their veins, fueled by their need for each other. Neither of them broke the kiss

_Watch me all night, I move under the light_

Finally they both pulled back to breathe. Emily was melting as she stared into Maria's coffee brown eyes, she wanted this so much. She had long since stopped caring what her mother said. There was nothing wrong with this and she knew it. She could feel Maria's heart beating in time with her own. In that moment they were one creature, entwined in the black water. Neither of them cared about the party they could hear going on behind them. Emily smiled and Maria mirrored her. They were both breathless from the kissing, it was hard to speak. Maria broke the silence again "Te amo". Emily knew exactly what it meant now "Te amo"

_Don't it mean I love you? Think it means I love you._

* * *

><p><em>AN: Again, I'm sorry if I failed at writing a songfic, but please review any way. Please do not bitch about my Spanish (even though there is almost none in this fic), I do not speak Spanish, I used Google Translate. I said this on my last MexAmer fic, but still people bitched about my Spanish. I DON'T SPEAK ANY SPANISH! I hope I have made myself clear. Also, please don't review just to point out flaws, I want constructive criticism not just trolling. Anyway, please review! Also, if you have song ideas for a sequel, share them and I might write a sequel_


End file.
